Ellas
by isa.gutierrz98
Summary: Una clase de literatura, y la ocasión perfecta para decir lo que se siente... bueno, mal summary pero un tierno y cortico One-Shot , no sé ¡lean!


_Disclaimer: Creo que es obvio, pero no esta demás decirlo ninguno de los personajes es mío, ojalá algún Cullen lo fuera._

* * *

**ELLAS**

Estábamos en clase de literatura, yo me encontraba al lado de mi novio Edward Cullen, y detrás de nosotros estaba su hermana y mi mejor amiga Alice Cullen junto a su novio Jasper Hale, y a nuestro lado se encontraba la despampanante rubia Rosalie Hale, mi otra mejor amiga y a su lado estaba el hermano de mi novio, Emmet Cullen, novio de Rose. Esta era una típica clase, donde la mayoría está a punto de quedarse dormido y unos cuantos, por no decir Edward y yo estamos poniendo cuidado a la profesora, suena el timbre y todos empezamos a recoger nuestros libros, antes de salir la profesora dice

-Quiero para mañana un poema, escrito por ustedes mismos. Espero que cumplan con lo propuesto, ¡muchas gracias! Ya pueden salir- nos despidió. Sin embargo todos estamos pensando en la súper tarea de literatura, hacer un poema es cosa seria, realmente era una dura tarea, pero bueno, nada es imposible.

-Cariño, hacemos la tarea en mi casa ¿o en tu casa?- me preguntó, mi adorable novio  
-En mi casa, creo que en la tuya, Ali no me dejaría hacer nada.-Reí  
-Como tú quieras- Respondió y besó mi frente

En la tarde cuando ambos intentábamos hacer nuestra tarea de literatura, Edward simplemente se rindió y dio paso a molestarme

-Vamos nena, tómate un descanso- beso- Enserio-beso- tú y yo sabemos- beso- que no se te ha ocurrido nada- beso  
-Edward, déjame pensar- le dijo intentando ser seria, pero fui incapaz de no corresponderle el beso que me estaba dando  
-Demonios, Ed, es mejor que te vayas y me dejes terminar el poema- Le dije, mientras lo conducía a la salida  
-¿De esta manera te deshaces de tu adorable novio?-preguntó fingiendo enojo  
-Sí, bebé, deberías ir a tu casa, y terminar la tarea- le dije y luego le besé  
-Pero, nena- empezó a decir, pero le interrumpí  
-Mándale saludos a Esme y dile a Al que la llamo más tarde, Te amo- termine de decir y le cerré la puerta, vi como entraba a su volvo y se despedía de mí, sé que realmente no está enojado conmigo, él sabe que cuando me propongo algo lo cumplo. Así que teniendo el resto de tarde para mi sola, podre terminar el poema

Al otro día cuando todos estábamos de nuevo en la clase de literatura, la profesora pregunto que si alguno deseaba salir voluntariamente y al ver que nadie salió, prefirió hacerlo a la suerte, empezó saliendo, Jessica, su poema en serio era terrible, creo que hablaba sobre sus tacones o algo así, luego fue el turno de Mike Newton, él simplemente copió un poema de internet, sí no estoy mal, creo que es un poema de Mario Benedetti, se llama Mi Estrategia, es un lindo poema, si no hubiera dicho lo ultimo

-Este poema es para Bella- terminó así, casi muero de la vergüenza, estoy segura que a Edward tampoco le gustó, así que él voluntariamente se levantó y dijo

-Este, sí es un poema escrito por mí, además está inspirado en mi linda novia Bells- yo sonreí tímidamente, nunca me había gustado ser el centro de atención y hoy ya lo había sido varias veces

- Era una noche sin estrellas, sin luna  
una noche fría y lejana  
que dejaba entrever mi alma.  
Eras un atardecer escarchado  
una mirada a la eternidad  
una sonrisa marcada en la vida.  
te soñé tantas veces  
que mi propósito era poder tenerte  
era poder amarte  
era simplemente hacer que sonrieras  
y por fin me vieras

Fue la cosa más tierna que alguien ha hecho por mí y el mejor poema que han declamado hoy, todos aplaudimos demasiado fuerte y se sentó con toda una sonrisa orgullosa.

-Bueno, ya que el Sr. Cullen se lució con su poema, vamos a ver que nos tiene la otra mejor estudiante, Bella Swam, es tu turno- dijo la profesora. Así que me levante y dije

-Bueno, primero, Ed, tu poema fue hermoso, yo no tengo uno para ti, sin embargo, el mío es escrito con mucho cariño así que…

No tengo mucho que decir  
Salvo que las quiero  
No hay mucho por agregar  
Salvo que les agradezco.  
Juntas en cada locura  
Un espacio en mi corazón forjaron  
Un canto inspiraron  
Y mi confianza atesoraron.  
Lucharon junto a mí  
Y vencieron los demonios que algún día temí  
Entendieron mi forma de ser  
Comprendieron mis miedos de vivir.  
Mis niñas, mejores amigas  
Nunca encontraré  
A la mona guapa  
A la morena alocada.  
Recuerdos de una canción en la mañana  
Una risa en cada desafinada  
Una silenciosa promesa  
Guardó nuestras mas grandes proezas.  
Un día se ganaron mis risas  
Algún otro me aguantaron mis pataletas  
Pero esta vez les dedico mis letras- termine decir el poema

Hubo un momento donde nadie dijo nada, y luego todos estallaron en aplausos, fue tan gratificante, además las chicas me vinieron a dar un abrazo extrafuerte, que casi me ahoga.

-Eres la mejor amiga que alguien pudiera desear- Me dijo Rosie  
-Y eres nuestra mejor amiga. ¿Siempre juntas?- pregunto Al  
-Siempre- dijimos Rose y yo.

* * *

_HOLAAAAA! Bueno, este un one-shot que tenía guardado desde hace mucho tiempo en mi PC pero no me había atrevido a subirlo u.u_  
_La verdad no es mi favorito, pero tiene un significado muy grande para mí, los poemas son míos, los escribí para una clase de Literatura, y el de las amigas, se las dediqué a mis mejores amigas, ellas son las amigas que todos desean y yo las quiero demasiado, así que sin más, espero les guste y no sé, si dejan Reviews no me enojo._

_Esto esta dedicado a ellas, a Mel y a Mila, las quiero bastante._

_Besos y gracias a todos por tomarse la molestia de leer. _


End file.
